Silas
Silas ('''Altgriechisch:' Σίλας oder Σιλουανός, Modernes/regelmäßiges Griechisch: Silouanos, lateinisch/römisch: Silvanus oder Sylvanus; übersetzt "Waldbewohner" oder "Aus dem Wald"), auch bekannt als das erste unsterbliche Wesen der Welt oder der erste unsterbliche Mann war eine wiederkehrende Figur und ein Hauptgegner von ''The Vampire Diaries, ein sehr mächtiger Hexer der Traveller-Subkultur. Silas wurde zu einer der ersten unsterblichen Wesen der Welt, zusammen mit seiner wahren Liebe und seiner Seelenverwandtin Amara, der ältesten bekannten Vorfahrin der Petrova-Familie oder Blutlinie. In letzter Zeit hat Silas Atticus Shane dazu verleitet, ihm zu helfen, aus seiner Gruft zu kommen, indem er als seine tote Frau erschien und ihn dazu überredete. Dann tat er es schließlich, als Jeremy Gilbert und Bonnie Bennett die Gruft fanden und ihn unbeabsichtigt befreiten, als sie versuchten, das Heilmittel für Unsterblichkeit zu ergreifen, die er für Elena Gilbert in seinen kalzifizierten Händen hielt. Dabei biss Katherine Pierce Jeremy und zwang ihn, sein Blut an Silas zu füttern, der schließlich Jeremys Nacken brach. Allerdings gelang es Qetsiyah dank einer unbeabsichtigten Hilfe ihrer entfernten Nachkommenschaft Bonnie auch, wieder zum Leben zu erwecken, und konnte ihn davon abhalten, erfolgreich zu sein, wodurch die Andere Seite gerettet wurde. Silas wurde schließlich von seinem eigenen Doppelgänger Stefan getötet und auf die Andere Seite geschickt, obwohl er die besten Versuche unternommen hatte, um dies zu vermeiden. Dort musste er mehrere Monate mit Qetsiyah gefangen sein, anstatt sich wieder mit Amara im friedlichen menschlichen Leben nach dem Tod zusammenzutun, wie er es geplant hatte. Sogar nach der Zerstörung der Anderen Seite in Das große Nichts wurde Silas in die Hölle gesaugt und hielt ihn (vermutlich) für immer von seiner einzigen wahren Liebe getrennt. Silas war wohl die wichtigste Figur in der gesamten Serie, da seine Aktionen die Zukunft und das Schicksal fast aller Charaktere der Serie prägten. Seine Beziehungen sowohl zu Amara als auch zu Qetsiyah, dem ersten Liebesdreieck der Serie im Universum der Serie, spielten ebenfalls eine große Rolle bei der Gestaltung der Geschichte, da es die Aktionen dieser drei waren, die zur Entstehung der Unsterblichkeit, der Schaffung der Anderen Seite, führten und alle daraus resultierenden Konsequenzen. Silas war zusammen mit Amara die einzige Person im Universum der Serie, die jemals wirklich unsterblich geworden war, was dazu führte, dass sie mit über 2.000 Jahren die am längsten lebenden Menschen in der Geschichte waren. Silas ist die zweitälteste männliche Figur im Universum der Serie (nach Arcadius, der mehr als 1.000 Jahre älter ist als er). Er ist 1.000 Jahre älter als die ältesten männlichen Urvampire wie Elijah und Klaus. Bevor Silas wirklich unsterblich wurde, war er eine sehr mächtiger Traveller-Hexer, der von Qetsiyah (einer der mächtigsten Hexen aller Zeiten) als eines der mächtigsten Mitglieder seines Zirkels begabter Leute erwähnt wurde. Während er ein Unsterblicher war, war er wahrscheinlich das mächtigste Wesen, das je im Universum der Serie erschien, nur aufgrund seiner absoluten Unsterblichkeit und seiner sehr starken psychischen Fähigkeiten, über die er ein immenses Maß an Kontrolle hatte. Silas galt wohl als das ultimative Böse der Serie, da er der gefährlichste, der mächtigste, einer der ältesten und zentralsten Charaktere der Serie war. Er war der Hauptgegner der vierten Staffel und einer der Hauptgegner der fünften Staffel. Silas war das älteste bekannte Mitglied und ein sehr entfernter Vorfahre der Salvatore-Familie und der Vorläufer der Salvatore-Doppelgänger-Blutlinie. Frühe Geschichte Silas ('''Altgriechisch:' Σίλας; lateinisch: Silvanus)'' wurde im 1. Jahrhundert v. Chr. (100 v. Chr.) geboren. In der griechischen Antike war Silas während der biblischen Zeit ein junger, begabter und mächtiger Hexer, der Teil einer Gruppe sehr begabter Hexen namens die Traveller war. Silas war eine der mächtigsten Hexen der Gruppe, die Unsterblichkeit wünschte, für die Ewigkeit leben wollte und einen Zauber für Unsterblichkeit erzeugen wollte. Silas verlobte sich mit einer schönen jungen Frau namens Qetsiyah (die die ältestebekannte Vorfahrin der Bennett-Blutlinie werden sollte), die eine der mächtigsten Hexen der Geschichte und auch seine beste Freundin seit ihrer Kindheit war. Silas erzählte Qetsiyah, dass er sie liebte und eine Ewigkeit mit ihr verbringen wollte. Er sagte, er wolle niemals von ihr getrennt sein, auch nicht durch den Tod. Qetsiyah war tief in Silas verliebt und glaubte, dass seine Liebeserklärung echt und wahr sei. Qetsiyah endete aus Liebe zu ihm den Zauber der Unsterblichkeit, in dem Glauben, dass Silas sie auch liebte und beabsichtigte, ihn die Gabe der Unsterblichkeit mitzuteilen, wenn sie heiraten sollten. Dies war jedoch nicht die wahre Absicht von Silas. Obwohl Qetsiyah zutiefst (mehr als obsessiv) in Silas verliebt war, erwiederte Silas ihre Liebe und Zuneigung nicht. Silas hingegen verliebte sich tief in eine andere junge Frau; eine schöne junge Frau namens Amara (die die älteste bekannte Vorfahrin der Petrova-Familie oder Blutlinie werden würde). Silas und Amaras Liebe war so mächtig, dass sie beide als unsterbliche Wesen eine Ewigkeit zusammen verbringen wollten. Traurigerweise für Silas und Amara war ihre Liebe strengstens verboten, da Amara die persönliche Dienerin von Qetsiyah war und Silas verlobt war, um mit Qetsiyah verheiratet zu sein. Es gab auch die Frage des sozialen Status, die für Silas und Amara ein Problem darstellte. Silas war ein mächtiger Hexer, der aus einer wohlhabenden, edlen und reichen Familie geboren wurde, während Amara ein normaler Mensch war, die in eine arme, unterdrückte Familie hineingeboren wurde. Silas' Engagement und die Ehe mit Qetsiyah wurden als normal in ihrer Gesellschaft angesehen, da sowohl Silas als auch Qetsiyah mächtige Hexen waren, zu derselben Gruppe mächtiger Hexen (Die Traveller) gehörten und beide in Wohlstand und Adel geboren wurden. Deshalb wurde Silas und Amaras Liebesaffäre zwischen den beiden geheim gehalten, aus Angst vor der Schande der Gesellschaft. Qetsiyah wusste nicht, dass er nicht die Ewigkeit mit ihr verbringen wollte, während sie den Zauber auslöste, der von Silas und ihrer Liebe zu ihm geblendet wurde. Leider für Silas war er in einer Situation mit Qestiyah, mit der er verlobt war, gefangen. Der Unsterblichkeitszauber (Elixier), dem Qetsiyah geschaffen hatte, sollte sowohl Silas als auch Qetsiyah bei ihrer Hochzeitszeremonie verzehren. Als Qetsiyah auf Silas wartete, um sich ihr am Altar anzuschließen, damit sie ihre Gabe der Unsterblichkeit gemeinsam teilen konnten, begann alles um Qetsiyah zu sterben, was darauf hindeutete, dass Silas sie verraten hatte und das Elixier der Unsterblichkeit an anderer Stelle trank. Zu dieser Zeit hatten Silas und Amara das Unsterblichkeitselixier konsumiert und waren die ersten unsterblichen Wesen der Welt, aber dies war nicht der schlimmste von Silas' Verrat an Qetsiyah. Qetsiyah kam Silas auf die Spur und entdeckte ihn gemeinsam mit Amara, ihre eigene Magd. Qetsiyah war wütend und zutiefst verletzt, als sie herausfand, dass Silas Amara geliebt hatte und nicht sie und er wollte eine Ewigkeit mit Amara anstatt mit ihr verbringen. Aus Rache schuf Qetsiyah ein Heilmittel für Unsterblichkeit, fand Amara, versteinerte sie und fälschte ihren Tod. Qetsiyah hatte Amaras Tod vorgetäuscht, als sie sagte, sie hätte ihr den Hals aufgeschlitzt und ihr Herz herausgeschnitten, da Qetsiyah Silas gezeigt hatte, wie sie ein menschliches Herz in den Händen hielt (es wird vermutet, dass Qetisyah einen anderen unschuldigen Menschen in ihrem Plan, Amaras Tod zu fälschen, getötet hätte). Silas entdeckte, was Qetsiyah "getan" hatte und war völlig zerstört, was das Leben und das Schicksal des jungen Hexers für immer veränderte. Qetsiyah stellte Silas ein Ultimatum, nachdem Silas herausgefunden hatte, dass Amara "gestorben" war: sich ihr zu ergeben, seine Unsterblichkeit aufzugeben und das Heilmittel zu nehmen, damit er wieder ein sterblicher Hexer werden würde, mit der Absicht, dass er den Rest seiner Zeit ein sterbliches Leben mit Qetsiyah würde. Silas weigerte sich, Qetsiyahs Wünschen zu folgen, sodass sie ihn mit dem Einsatz ihrer Magie außer Gefecht setzte. Qetsiyah lockte Silas mit dem Heilmittel gegen Unsterblichkeit auf einer einsamen Insel tief in einer unterirdischen Höhle. Silas hatte zwei Wahlmöglichkeiten: Das Heilmittel nehmen, einen tödlichen Tod sterben (und letztendlich wieder ein Hexer werden) und auf der Anderen Seite für die Ewigkeit bei Qetsiyah bleiben oder verrotten, verhungern und versinken als Unsterblicher in der Finsternis für die Ewigkeit. Qetsiyah hatte gehofft, Silas würde das Heilmittel nehmen, sterben und sich ihr auf die Anderen Seite anschließen, einem Fegefeuer für alle übernatürlichen Wesen (einschließlich Vampire, Werwölfe, Hexen, Doppelgänger, Urvampire usw.), die sie geschaffen hatte, um die Ewigkeit mit ihm zu verbringen. Als brillanter und intelligenter Mensch, der er ist, wusste Silas jedoch, dass dies ihre Absicht war, und deshalb entschied er sich dafür, für immer in der Dunkelheit auszuhungern und auszutrocknen, sowohl aus Liebe und Loyalität zu Amara als auch aus Trotz, Wut und Rache gegen Qetsiyah. Seit zwei Jahrtausenden hatte Silas begraben geliegen und auf den Tag gewartet, an dem ihn jemand finden und aus seiner Gruft befreien würde. Jüngste Geschichte Jahrhunderte später schuf eine Gruppe von Bergleuten eine Höhle über Silas' Gruft. Dies erlaubte ihnen, eine geheimnisvolle "Magie" zu erleben, die von unten kam und es ihnen ermöglichte, ihre verlorenen Angehörigen zu sehen. Sie mussten jedoch Blut opfern. Sie wurden alle ausgeblutet (dies bedeutet, dass sie möglicherweise zu viel Blut geopfert haben, um ihre Zusammenkünfte mit ihren Angehörigen aufrechtzuerhalten, und starben). Eine Gruppe College-Kinder war für die Frühlingsferien auf die Insel gekommen. Ein paar Wochen später wurden sie alle tot aufgefunden und von ihrem Blut befreit (sie wurden höchstwahrscheinlich von jemandem geopfert, um Silas zu füttern). Im Jahr 2009 wagte sich Atticus Shane auf die Insel, um den Brunnen zu lokalisieren. Shane vergoss sein Blut, um seine Frau Caitlin wiederzusehen. Dann wurde ihm gesagt, was nötig ist, um Silas wiederzuerwecken der sie und seinen Sohn Sam wiederbeleben könnte. In der The Vampire Diaries-Serie Staffel Vier In Wir drehen alle mal durch erzählt Professor Shane seinen Studenten die Geschichte des allerersten Unsterblichen der Welt, Silas, und sein äußerst tragisches Schicksal sowie eine Legende, die seine Rückkehr erwähnt. Sein Grabstein wird dem Whitmore College gespendet, aber es ist nicht bekannt, wer ihn gespendet hat. Es wird angenommen, dass es der erste Grabstein der Welt ist. In ''12 Hybriden'' sagt Professor Shane zu Damon und Elena, dass er bereits die Stelle von Silas' Gruft gefunden hat. Er wiederholt die Geschichte von Silas und Qetsiyah gegenüber Elena und zeigt ihr Silas' Grabstein. Er lügt auch, indem er ihr erzählt, dass Silas vor seiner Inhaftierung durch Qetsiyah ein Heilmittel für die Unsterblichkeit geschaffen hatte und dass er das Heilmittel mitgenommen hatte; Die Kur wurde von Qetsiyah erschaffen. Um das Heilmittel zu erhalten, müssen sie die Karte des Jägermals fertigstellen, was auch einen Zauber offenbart, der Silas' Gruft betritt, wo Silas und das Heilmittel versteckt waren. In ''Die Wahrheit'' wird Silas von Shane erwähnt, als er von Kol und Rebekah, die letztere auf der Suche nach dem Heilmittel sind, verhört wird. Er erklärt: "Silas wird diejenigen wiederbeleben, die geopfert wurden, um ihn zurückzuholen." Kol ist schockiert über die Erwähnung des Namens von Silas, was darauf hindeutet, dass er Silas kennt. Kol ist von Furcht ergriffen und beginnt Rebekah zu erklären, wie Silas sie alle töten wird und erklärt, dass Silas die Hölle auf Erden bringen würde. Daraufhin beschließt Kol, Shane zu töten, um sicherzugehen, dass Silas nicht entdeckt werden kann, ohne zu wissen, dass Bonnie einen Zauberspruch ausübt, um Shane zu schützen. In ''Fang mich doch, wenn du kannst'' offenbart Kol, dass er einen Kult getroffen hat, der Silas verehrt. Sie hatten ihm eine Prophezeiung offenbart, in der Silas Rückkehr zum "Ende aller Zeiten" führen würde. In ''Im Angesicht des Todes'' bittet Elena um ein Treffen mit Kol, um einen Waffenstillstand zu vereinbaren und zu besprechen, was Kol über Silas weiß. Er erzählt, dass er zu Lebzeiten mit vielen Hexen gereist ist. Die Hexen, mit denen er im 14. und 17. Jahrhundert traf und reiste, wussten von Silas. Die Hexen, die er im 19. Jahrhundert in New Orleans kannte, taten es auch. Alle erzählten ihm von der Zerstörung, die Silas bringen wird, wenn er befreit wird. Dies führt dazu, dass Kol die Versuche von Elena abschießt, die Existenz oder Macht von Silas zu widerlegen. Diese Angst führt auch dazu, dass Kol ihren Waffenstillstand verrät, indem er versucht, Jeremys Arme abzuhacken, so dass die Karte auf dem Jägermal niemals vollendet wird, was zu seinem Tod durch Jeremys Händen mit Elenas Unterstützung führt. In ''Die Insel'' wird Silas erwähnt, als Bonnie Jeremys Tätowierungen betrachtet. Sie sagt, dass Silas nach Aussagen von Shane Qetsiyah um Hilfe bei der Unsterblichkeit gebeten habe. Als sie Silas Plan entdeckte, einer anderen Frau Unsterblichkeit zu verleihen, begrub sie ihn, wissend, dass sie ihn nicht töten konnte. Silas weigerte sich, Qetsiyah die Befriedigung zu geben, zu gewinnen, deshalb blieb er begraben und nahm das Heilmittel nicht. Die Fünf wurden geschaffen, um Vampire zu töten und Silas zu finden. Sobald die Mitglieder der Fünf Silas gefunden hatten, sollten sie ihn wecken, ihn zwingen, das Heilmittel zu nehmen und ihn zu töten. Am Ende der Episode hatte Shane alles, was er brauchte, und war auf dem Weg, Silas zu befreien. In ''Hinunter in den Kaninchenbau'' gehen Bonnie, Jeremy und Shane auf den Grund der Gruft, um ihn hochzuheben. Bonnie schneidet sich auf dem Weg hinunter und ihr Blut tropft durch das Loch auf Silas. Wenn Bonnie den Zauber macht, versinkt der Boden teilweise, steckt Shane herunter, was ihm das Bein bricht, und öffnet die Gruft. Bonnie geht einen Plan ein, um das Heilmittel zu erhalten und Silas dort zu lassen, wo er ist, aber er schafft eine Illusion von Grams, indem er eine Verbindung aus dem Blut herstellt, das sie auf ihn getropft hat. Grams versucht sie zu überzeugen, Silas zu befreien. Jeremy sagt Bonnie, wenn er ihre Grams dort hätte, würde er sie sehen können, und Silas würde sich mit ihren Gedanken beschäftigen. Bonnie erkennt, dass Silas Shane mit Visionen seiner verstorbenen Frau Caitlin Shane kontrollieren konnte. Bonnie und Jeremy erreichen Silas und stellen schnell fest, dass er mit dem Heilmittel in seinen Händen versteinert ist. Bonnie sagt Jeremy, dass sie ihn mit Blut füttern müssen, um das Heilmittel zu erhalten. Sie werden von Vaughn angegriffen, der Bonnie sticht und versucht, Jeremy zu zwingen, Silas zu füttern. Katherine (die vorgibt, Elena zu sein) kommt zu seiner Rettung und schlägt Vaughn nieder, aber anstatt Bonnie zu helfen, verwendet Katherine Jeremy, um Silas zu füttern. Als Silas beginnt, seine Arme zu bewegen, ergreift er Jeremys Nacken und nimmt die Hände mit dem Heilmittel aus der Kiste, wodurch Katherine es packen und davonkommen kann. Bonnie liegt bewegungslos auf dem Boden und beobachtet, wie Jeremy stirbt, als Silas sich den Hals schnappt. In Bleib Bei Mir hatte Silas seine Maske entfernt und mit unbekannten Fähigkeiten die Form von Shane angenommen, als er seine Gruft verließ. Er nahm auch Bonnie mit, heilte sie und schuf eine Illusion, die ihn als Shane erscheinen lässt. Er erklärte, dass alle, die Shane geopfert hatte, zurückgebracht würden, aber als Bonnie seinen Plan nicht weiter verfolgen wollte, sagte Silas zu ihr, dass Jeremy Blut abgenommen und getötet worden sei. Bonnie, von den Nachrichten emotional erschüttert, verlor die Kontrolle über ihre Magie und Silas nutzte diesen Moment der Verwundbarkeit, um ihr zu sagen, dass sie Jeremy zurückbringen kann. Er erklärte, dass sie Silas helfen müsse, denn als Silas unsterblich wurde (ein Vampir), verlor er seine Fähigkeit, Magie zu betreiben. Er sagte weiter, der einzige Grund, aus dem Shane, Bonnie den Zauber Expression gelehrt hatte, bestand darin, dass sie Silas Arbeit für ihn erledigen konnte, da er keine Hexe mehr war. Er erklärte, wie Shane die ersten beiden Punkte des Expressionsdreiecks vollendet hatte, indem er den Tod von zwölf Mitgliedern des Stadtrats auf der Farm von Pastor Young und den Tod von 12 Hybriden in den unterirdischen Tunneln unter dem alten Lockwood-Anwesen arrangierte, und erklärte, dass es noch einen gab mehr Massaker, um das Dreieck zu vervollständigen. Er rechtfertigte die Massaker, indem er ihr versicherte, die Menschen würden Frieden finden und die übernatürlichen Kreaturen würden zurückgebracht. Bonnie weigerte sich immer noch, ihm zu helfen, aber Silas nutzte ihre Trauer über Jeremy und ihre Grams gegen sie und entwickelte eine Vision, in der Jeremy um Hilfe bat. Dies gab Silas die Macht, die er über sie brauchte, um sein Gebot abzugeben. Silas schickte Bonnie zu Damon, damit sie nach Hause gebracht werden konnte, wo Bonnie ihren Freunden erzählte, was "Shane" ihr erzählte. Sie erklärte ihren trauernden Freunden, dass sie, um Jeremy zurückzubekommen, das Expressionsdreieck absolvieren muss, das sich dank Shane früherer orchestrierter Massaker bereits gebildet hatte. Bonnie hatte von Silas erfahren, dass Qetsiyah damals die Andere Seite erschaffen hatte. Wenn er also das Heilmittel nahm und im Alter starb, während er begraben wurde, würde er in diesem übernatürlichen Fegefeuer gefangen sein. Dies hat ihn veranlasst, seinen Plan zu erwecken; er wollte, dass Bonnie (eine Nachkommin von Qetsiyah) die Macht des Expressionsdreiecks einsetzt, um den Schleier zu zerstören, der die lebende Welt von der Anderen Seite trennt, was jedes tote übernatürliche Wesen zurückbringen würde und die Andere Seite nicht existieren würde. Dann wollte er das Heilmittel nehmen und sterben, damit er mit der Frau, die er liebte, wiedervereinigt werden konnte. Bonnie, die Jeremy und Grams zurückbringen wollte, versuchte ihre Freunde davon zu überzeugen, mit dabei zu sein, indem sie ihnen sagte, dass ihre toten übernatürlichen Freunde und Familienmitglieder auch zurückkommen könnten und dass sie das Dreieck beenden müssen, indem sie 12 weitere Menschen töteten. Die Gruppe war geschockt, dass Bonnie bereit war, zwölf Menschen zu töten, um ihre Angehörigen zurückzubringen, was auch alle ihre toten Feinde, die Vampire, Hexen, Werwölfe und Hybriden waren, zurückbringen würde. Silas posierte immer noch als Shane und erschien, als Bonnie nach Hause kam, und fragte sie, ob sie es ihren Freunden sagen würde. Als sie ihm von ihrer Hilfsbereitschaft erzählte, erzählte er ihr, dass sie nur Angst hätten. Auf der Insel stieß Rebekah unterdessen auf den echten Shane, den sie für tot hielt, bis er sie packte und verzweifelt ein Wort murmelte: "Silas". In Lass es krachen wurde entdeckt, dass Silas ganze Blutbankbestände aus mehreren Krankenhäusern genommen hatte, um seinen Hunger zu stillen, nachdem er 2.000 Jahre lang ausgetrocknet und ohne Blut gewesen war. Aufgrund dieser Entdeckung wird Stefan klar, dass Silas ihnen von der Insel, auf der sie ihn gefunden haben, gefolgt ist und dass er sich in Mystic Falls befindet. In ''Das Dritte Massaker'' versuchte Silas, Bonnies Expression zu nutzen. Er hatte ihr offenbart, dass er nicht wirklich Shane war und sie fragte, warum er seine wahre Form nicht preisgeben würde. Um die Rolle des Shane fortzusetzen, wollte Silas Bonnies Vater davon überzeugen, dass sie ihren Unterricht mit ihm fortsetzen muss, um ihre Magie zu beherrschen. Er erklärte Bonnie, dass der letzte Teil des Expressionsdreiecks, das sie bildeten, den Tod von zwölf Hexen erforderte. Er sagte ihr, die Hexen würden sich alle miteinander verbinden, um die Expression von ihrem Wesen zu entfernen. Er betonte, dass sie sie aushielt, bis sie alle miteinander verbunden waren, und sobald sie das taten, sollte sie sie überwältigen und töten. Sein Plan verlief jedoch nicht perfekt, da Caroline Forbes sich daran beteiligte, dass Aja, die Hexe, die Bonnie säuberte, sie umbringen wollte, nachdem sie von ihrer Beziehung zu Silas erfahren hatte, und Caroline erstach sie schnell und verursachte alles zwölf Hexen, um in Folge zu sterben. Nach Abschluss des Expressionsdreiecks hatte Silas alles, was er brauchte, um die Andere Seite zu zerstören. Nach der Fertigstellung des Dreiecks konfrontierte Silas Klaus, der jetzt nur noch das Heilmittel brauchte, um seine Pläne zu vollenden. Klaus weigerte sich, seinen Aufenthaltsort aufzugeben (das Heilmittel war im Besitz von Katherine; ihr Plan war es, sie dazu zu benutzen, ihre Freiheit von Klaus zu kaufen), und Silas bedrohte die Hybriden und forderte ihn auf, ihm das Heilmittel zu bringen. Als Klaus sich weigerte, enthüllte Silas, dass er den Besitz des Weißeichenpfahls von einer unbekannten Rebekah erworben hatte. Klaus versuchte, ihn anzugreifen, aber Silas erwischte ihn unvorbereitet und stach den Pfahl in seinen Rücken, direkt unter seinem Herzen. Silas schnappte die Spitze des Pfahls ab und ließ ihn in Klaus' 'Rücken zurück, bevor er ihn daran erinnerte, ihm das Heilmittel zu bringen und die Szene zu verlassen. In ''Splitter im Herzen'' erschien Silas kurz in Form von Caroline, um Klaus zu verspotten und ihn zu veranlassen, das Heilmittel zu finden. Später stellte sich heraus, dass Silas Klaus nicht wirklich verletzt hatte. Tatsächlich war es eine Illusion in seinem Kopf, die so mächtig war, dass sich Klaus nur auf seinen Ärger und seine Frustration gegenüber Caroline konzentrierte, um sie zu überwinden. In ''Der Abschlussball'' erschien Silas in Stefans, Damons, Jeremys und in Rebekahs Form, alles in einem Trick, um Bonnie auf seine Seite zu ziehen und seine Hindernisse aus dem Weg zu räumen, während er versucht, das Heilmittel von Elijah zu sichern. Es gelingt ihm, das Heilmittel zu bekommen, aber Bonnie nicht auf seiner Seite zu gewinnen. Silas versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, dass sie zusammenarbeiten sollten. Doch Bonnie wird wütend und lässt ihn aus ihrem Kopf kommen. Silas wird später mit einer ermächtigten Bonnie konfrontiert, die ihre magischen Kräfte angenommen hat und sich in ihre Fähigkeiten vertrauen konnte. Am Ende ist ein Teil seines Gesichts zu sehen, der narbig und entstellt aussieht. Er erklärt, dass dies eine Strafe von Qetsiyah sei, die er als "Qetsiyahs Rache" bezeichnete - wenn sie ihn nicht haben könnte, wollte sie auch nicht, dass ihn jemand lieben könnte In ''Das Letzte Mittel'' erscheint Silas als Klaus, um Caroline zu quälen, um Bonnie zu finden, die sich vor ihm versteckt, während sie versucht, ihren eigenen Plan auszuarbeiten. Als Caroline gesteht, dass sie nicht weiß, wo sie ist, glaubt Silas (immer noch als Klaus), dass er sie ins Herz gesetzt hat. Als Caroline aufwacht, erscheint er als Matt und Klaus und dann in seiner monströsen Form im Spiegel ihres Autos. Er droht, ihre Mutter zu töten, wenn sie ihm nicht hilft, Bonnie zu finden. Als Bonnie in Carolines Haus ankommt, sieht sie Silas als Sheriff Forbes posieren und kehrt dann zu seiner entstellten Gestalt zurück. Caroline rennt zu ihrer Mutter, die von Silas verletzt wurde, und er warnt Bonnie, ihr Versprechen, die Andere Seite zu zerstören, nicht zu brechen. Er sagt ihr, dass ihr Versprechen verbindlich ist und sie ihm antworten muss, wenn sie es bricht. Dann fordert er sie auf, sich nicht mehr vor ihm zu verstecken. In ''Die lebenden Toten'' erkennt Silas, was Bonnie vorhat, und veranlasst Caroline zu halluzinieren, dass sie sich immer wieder schneiden muss. Er nimmt Carolines Form an, um sie zu finden, und tut so, als wäre er auch Caroline für Stefan, bis er Bonnie allein bekommt. Wenn er das tut, verspottet er sie, indem er enthüllt, dass sie nie die Fähigkeit erlangt hat, ihn aus ihrem Kopf zu drängen. Er hat sie die ganze Zeit manipuliert und sie glauben zu lassen, dass er ein deformiertes Monster war. Er sagt ihr, dass Qetsiyah niemals kommen wird, um ihr dabei zu helfen, ihn niederzuwerfen, und dass sie entweder die Wahl hat, den Schleier zu zerstören und den übernatürlichen Toten die Erlaubnis zu geben, auf die Erde zu spazieren oder Silas auf der Erde gehen zu lassen. Dann lässt er Bonnie glauben, dass sie an Sauerstoffmangel erstickt, ehe sie zu Damon in Form von Alaric geht, um Damon dazu zu bringen, sie zu überzeugen. Damons Kenntnis der Tunnelrouten lässt ihn jedoch erkennen, dass es sich um Silas handelt. Er greift Silas an und hält ihn in Ketten. Bonnie kommt, um ihn anzugreifen, bevor er reagieren kann. Bonnie benutzte dann Expression, um ihn zu versteinern. Stefan und Damon planten dann, seinen Körper in den Ozean zu werfen, und Alaric hilft Damon, Silas' Körper in den Kofferraum seines Wagens zu stecken, und gibt Damon das Heilmittel aus Silas' Tasche. In Abschlussfeier stellte sich heraus, dass Silas nach dem Tod Bonnies aus seiner Steinumhüllung befreit wurde, nachdem sie zusammen mit ihrem Geist den Schleier geschlossen hatte. Silas sagt Stefan, dass die Natur eine Lücke brauchte, um ein Unsterblicher zu werden, der niemals wirklich sterben konnte: ein Schattenselbst - ein Doppelgänger - der sich als Stefan herausstellt. Silas zeigt seine wahre Form, die genau der von Stefan ist. Silas ersticht Stefan und fragt ihn, ob er weiß, wie es sich anfühlt, 2.000 Jahre lang ausgehungert zu sein, bevor er Stefan in einen Tresor sperrt und ihn am Ende des Steinbruchs abwirft. Staffel Fünf In ''Ich weiß, was du letzten Sommer getan hast'','' war Stefan drei Monate lang im Tresor gefangen, während Silas immer stärker wurde. Im Laufe des Sommers trank Silas große Mengen Blut und trank zufällig von den Leuten von Mystic Falls, ehe er ihre Erinnerungen löschte, dass er überhaupt dort war. Später bewegte er sich frei in seiner wahren Form, trieb Damon dazu, zu glauben, er sei Stefan, und las Damons Gedanken, um den Ort von Katherine Pierce zu finden, bis er Jeremy berührte, dessen Überreste des Jägermals spürten, dass es sich um Silas handelte. Er ging und ging zum Salvatore-Haus, wo eine jetzt geheilte Katherine ein Bad nahm. Er gab anfangs vor, Stefan zu sein, bis ihr entging, wer er war. Sie floh und brachte Jeremy und Damon dazu, ihr bei der Flucht zu helfen. Silas sprach mit Damon und erwähnte die Tatsache, dass Stefan vermisst wurde, und sagte ihm, dass er ihn nur zu Stefans Ort bringen würde, wenn er Jeremy dazu bringen würde, Katherine zurückzubringen. Damon rief Jeremy an und beschloss, die Forderungen von Silas zu erfüllen, aber Katherine entfloh Jeremy, sehr zu Silas' Ärger. Dann ging er zu der Versammlung auf dem Marktplatz, wo Rudy Hopkins eine Rede hielt. In diesem Moment entschied sich Silas, sich zu offenbaren, und erklärte der Stadt, dass er durch sein Blutvergießen im Sommer viel Kraft gewonnen hatte, und obwohl er sich früher darauf beschränkte, nur einer Person in den Kopf zu gehen, konnte er jetzt einen ganzen Stadtplatz steuern. Er befahl ihnen psychisch, dort zu bleiben, wo sie waren, als er Bürgermeister Hopkins bösartig vor der Stadt und Bonnies Geist die Kehle aufschlitzte. Er beendete sein Gelübde, dass Bonnie leiden würde, weil sie ihr Versprechen gebrochen hatte, den Schleier auf die Andere Seite zu werfen, bevor er ihnen befahl, Katherine für ihn zu finden. In [[Wahre Lügen|''Wahre Lügen]], während die, von denen er den Verstand kontrollierte, Katherine gejagt hat, fand Silas Elena am Whitmore College und benutzte seine Fähigkeiten, um sie zu überzeugen, dass er Stefan war. Als er eine Nachricht von einem seiner Sklaven erhielt, dass er auf Route 9 gesichtet worden war, fragte er Elena unter dem Vorwand, Jeremy zu suchen, der bei Katherine war, wohin sie gehen würden. Elena erzählte ihm von einem alten Campingplatz, zu dem ihre Familie früher gegangen war, und Silas verließ das Haus. Er hatte einen psychischen Befehl in Elena eingeführt, um Damon zu töten, bevor er ging. Als er auf dem Campingplatz ankam, trat er Matt Donovan gegenüber, stellte jedoch fest, dass seine Fähigkeiten bei ihm nicht funktionierten. Als er sich in Matts Verstand stemmte, sah er, dass eine Gruppe, die er kannte, die Traveller, bereits Matts Verstand manipuliert hatte, um durchzusehen und Silas auszuspionieren. Verärgert über die Unannehmlichkeiten riss er Matts Hals und tötete ihn. Jeremy fand Matts Leichnam und Silas, der herausgefunden hatten, dass der Gilbert-Ring das sein musste, was Matt wieder zum Leben erwecken konnte. Jeremy brachte seinen ganzen Mut zusammen und stellte sich Silas entgegen. Er sagte zu ihm, als ein Mitglied der Fünf, dass keine der psychischen Fähigkeiten von Silas für ihn eine Rolle spielte und dass er wusste, dass Silas weder stark noch schnell wie ein Vampir war. Jeremy griff nach einem Beil und griff ihn an, und die beiden kämpften einen Moment lang ziemlich gleichmäßig, bis Jeremy die Oberhand bekam. Silas gab zu, dass er nicht so stark war wie Jeremy, aber seine Unsterblichkeit verschaffte ihm einen Vorteil und verzog sich, während Jeremy sich am Rücken festhielt und auch Jeremy aufspießte. Silas wurde dann von Katherine mit Schrotflinten getroffen, die ihn lange genug für Jeremy, Matt und Katherine zur Flucht zwangen. Silas ging zu einem örtlichen Laden und befahl dem Angestellten, sich das Handgelenk aufzuschneiden und in eine Tasse zu bluten, damit Silas sein Blut trinken und seine Energie aufladen konnte. In diesem Moment wurde er von den Traveller angesprochen, die beabsichtigten, ihn außer Gefecht zu setzen und wieder einzusperren, je nach ihrer Geschichte, die sie vorschreiben sollten. Eine von ihnen, Nadia, tötete die andere und sagte, sie habe ihre eigene Rache und brauche Silas frei. In Erbsünde versuchte Silas, Nadia sich weiter beweisen zu lassen, obwohl sie Gregor vor ihm getötet hatte. Er wollte, dass sie Matt Donovan fand, den Gilbert-Ring abnahm und ihn für immer tötete, um ihre Loyalität zu zeigen. Von Silas unbekannt, wurde Stefan von Qetsiyah aus dem Steinbruch gerettet, die aus die Andere Seite zurückgekehrt war, als Bonnie den Schleier gesenkt hatte, da ihre Jäger von den Fünf Silas nicht getötet hatten. Daraufhin verfolgte Nadia Katherine, die ihre eigene Rache mit sich hatte und es gelang, sie gefangen zu nehmen, doch Silas verfolgte sie und vermutete Nadias Hintergedanken. Er sagte Nadia, sie solle ihre Waffe an die Brust legen und wollte sie sich selbst töten lassen, wurde aber plötzlich von einem mentalen Angriff gestoppt. Nachdem Qetsiyah Stefan von ihrer und Silas' Geschichte erzählt hatte, verband er Stefan und Silas miteinander, was Silas psychische Fähigkeiten abschneiden würde. Der Zauber funktionierte und verursachte bei Silas starke Schmerzen, so dass Nadia und Katherine Zeit für eine Flucht hatten. Nachdem Silas seine Macht verloren hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass Qetsiyah zurück war. Er rief Nadia an und forderte sie auf, das Ende ihres Deals aufrechtzuerhalten. Dann sprach er mit Katherine und sagte ihr, warum er sie wollte. Ihr Blut war jetzt das Heilmittel. In Der Tod steht ihr gut spürte Silas Damon auf einem abgehaltenen Whitmore College-Ball auf und sagte ihm, dass er ihn brauche, um Stefan zu töten, und erklärte dann einen Plan, der ihnen helfen könnte, herauszufinden, was Tessa, der Name, unter dem Qetsiyah untergetaucht war, bis dahin, wo der Anker lag, der die Andere Seite hielt. Damon wollte Silas mit Bonnie auf der Anderen Seite austauschen. Der Grund, warum Damon Stefan töten musste, war, dass die Verbindung, die Tessa zwischen Silas und Stefan geknüpft hatte, die eine Amnesie ausgelöst hatte und der andere seine psychischen Fähigkeiten verloren hatte, brach, als sie Stefan den Hals brach und ihn vorübergehend umbrachte. Er wollte, dass seine Kräfte lange genug zurückkehrten, um in Tessas Kopf einzudringen. Sie rechnete damit, dass sie glaubte, sie würde mit Stefan sprechen und unvorbereitet sein, seit sie einmal einen Mann mit demselben Gesicht geliebt hatte. Sein Plan verlief zunächst gut, da er Qetsiyah psychisch manipulieren konnte, während Damon Stefan mehrere Male getötet hatte, um die Verbindung unterbrochen zu halten. Als Stefan aufwachte, empfand Silas große Schmerzen, bis Stefan erneut "getötet" wurde, aber nach ein paar Todesfällen war Stefan müde von dem, was er für die persönliche Rache seines Bruders hielt, und wehrte sich, indem er stattdessen Damons Hals brach. Dann ging er zu Tessa und enthüllte, dass sie die ganze Zeit mit Silas gesprochen hatte. Wütend auf ihren früheren Geliebten, benutzte Qetsiyah ihre Magie, um Silas Herz zu manipulieren, das Blut von seinem Körper zu befreien und ihn auszutrocknen. Damon brachte Silas' Leiche in das Haus der Salvatores, als Katherine bei seinem Anruf ankam. Als sie Silas' Leiche sah, glaubte sie, sie sei erneut dem Tod entkommen, aber Damon griff sie an und fütterte sie und ihr Blut an Silas, genau wie sie es Jeremy auf der Insel angetan hatte. Silas erwachte, während er ihr Blut abtropfen ließ, während er gleichzeitig das Heilmittel aus ihrem Blutkreislauf trank. Silas wurde dann geheilt und kehrte zu seinem früheren Status als Hexer zurück. In Amara, als Silas zugestimmt hatte, Bonnie wieder zum Leben zu erwecken und den Standort des Ankers zu kennen, sagte er zu Damon und Jeremy, er solle mit ihm einen Ausflug zu einem Lagerhaus unternehmen, in dem der Anker von den Traveller versteckt wird. Er fand heraus, dass der Anker kein Objekt ist, sondern eine Person. In einer großen Holzkiste war Amara, seine einzige wahre Liebe, der Anker der Anderen Seite. Silas wurde von Qetsiyah getäuscht, sie habe Amara geheilt und sie brutal abgeschlachtet. Tatsächlich hat Qetsiyah sie ausgetrocknet und an die Andere Seite gebunden, so dass sie ewig herrschen würde, da Amara wirklich unsterblich und unzerstörbar ist. Silas gab ihr etwas Blut und holte sie aus dem Lagerhaus. Beide teilten sich einen Moment der romantischen Wiedervereinigung. Einen Moment später griff Amara nach einer Glasscherbe, stach in Silas' Hals und trank sein Blut, das mit dem Heilmittel verschmolzen war, und gestand, dass sie keinen anderen Tag mehr leben konnte. In ''Der Tod und das Mädchen'' nahm ein verwundeter Silas Damons Anruf entgegen und brach sein Versprechen, Bonnie wiederzubeleben. Er hatte einen neuen Plan, Amara zu töten. Als Amara sterblich wurde und getötet werden konnte, würde die Andere Seite nicht mehr existieren; Daher konnten Amara und er die Ewigkeit im Jenseits verbringen. Als Silas Qetsiyahs Plan kannte, dass sie Bonnie als Ersatz für Amara machen würde, brach Silas das Ritual ab und verwundete Qetsiyah. Später erhielt er einen Anruf von seinem Doppelgänger - Stefan, der Amara als Geisel gefangen nahm. Stefan hat ihn erfolgreich herausgelockt. Im Wald fand Silas Amara an einen Baum gebunden. Amara sagte ihm, dass sie sterben wollte, und Silas verstand ihre Entscheidung. Als Silas Amara die Kehle schnitt, intervenierte Stefan und sie hatten einen Kampf und er ließ sein Messer fallen. Stefan warf das Messer in Silas' Brust und tötete ihn. In ''Das große Nichts'' fordert Enzo Silas als Traveller auf, der ihnen den Zauber beibringen könnte, der die Toten wieder zum Leben erwecken könnte. Er bringt Bonnie bei, wie man den Zauber macht, damit sie Liv Parker unterrichten kann. Silas will zurückkehren und sich arrogant über Bonnie freuen, wie er die Welt noch einmal zerstören könnte. Bevor der Zauber jedoch beginnen kann, zieht Enzo und Silas die Dunkelheit in Vergessenheit. Sie halten sich an Bäumen fest, damit sie nicht weggesaugt werden. Bonnie rettet Enzo und versucht, Silas zu erreichen. Als er jedoch ihre Hand ergreifen will, zieht sie sie zurück und lässt Silas in Vergessenheit geraten, um sich endgültig für den Tod ihres Vaters zu rächen. Es ist nicht bekannt, ob Silas in der Lage war, das Leben nach dem Tod mit Amara wieder zu vereinen oder für immer zerstört wird. Persönlichkeit Hexer 1. Jahrhundert v. Chr. (1. Zeit als Hexer) Während und nach der Veröffentlichung der Geschichte des ersten Unsterblichen (Silas) beschreibt Atticus Shane einen Teil der wahren Natur von Silas. Shane sagt "Vielleicht sollten wir Angst haben". Shane beschreibt Silas auf drei Arten. Zuerst fand er seine wahre Liebe und war sehr glücklich. Nach dem Tod seiner Angehörigen wird er sehr gefährlich und boshaft. Dies zeigt sich an Kols Angst vor der Erwähnung seines Namens. Er beschreibt Silas' Rückkehr in die Welt als "Hölle auf Erden". In Erbsünde wird gezeigt, dass Silas durch Rückblenden eine manipulative, aber relativ normale Person ist. Er war ein guter Freund und Verlobter von Qetsiyah, zögerte jedoch nicht, die Zuneigung, die sie für ihn hatte, für seine eigenen Zwecke zu nutzen. Heutige Zeit (2. Zeit als Hexer) Nachdem Silas das Heilmittel genommen hatte, fühlte er sich wie ein neuer Mann. Er war außer sich, mit dem Vergnügen, seine alten Kräfte zurück zu haben, und auch die Aussicht, nach 2.000 Jahren endlich sterben zu können. Trotz seines Alters weist Silas einen etwas verdrehten Sinn für Humor auf, der dem eines modernen Mannes ähnelt. Dies zeigt sich, wenn er Witze über die Menschen macht, die er auf seiner Suche nach einem Selbstmord getötet oder verletzt hat. Sogar sein Geist ist sadistisch und rücksichtslos, wenn er sagt, dass er sich komisch amüsiert fühlte, wie er eine 80-jährige Hexe sah, die in Vergessenheit geriet, als Grund dafür, dass sie sich zu spät mit Bonnie und Enzo traf, und sogar sagte, er würde viele Menschen abtöten, obwohl er sagte, das ist auf eine scherzende Weise eher ernst gemeint, obwohl die Tatsache, dass Witze über solche Dinge gemacht werden, einen krankhaften Sinn für Humor zeigt. Bonnie nennt ihn eine Pest, sehr zu seiner Freude, bevor er in Vergessenheit geraten ist. Unsterblich Silas hat sich als sehr manipulativ erwiesen, da er in seiner Zeit, in der er ausgetrocknet war, Illusionen in die Gedanken der Menschen brachte, um sie dazu zu bringen, ihn aus seinem Gefängnis zu befreien. Später nutzt er noch einmal Illusionen, um Klaus zu manipulieren, um zu glauben, dass er ein Stück des Weißeichenpfahls in der Brust hatte, um zu versuchen, ihn dazu zu bringen, Silas beim Heilmittel zu helfen. Später quält er Caroline, um Bonnie zu finden, die sich vor ihm versteckt hatte, sogar bis hin zu Sheriff Forbes' Leben und einem Mordrausch. Wie viele Vampire, besonders die alten, ist Silas skrupellos, wenn es darum geht, das zu bekommen, was er will. Er bricht Momente, nachdem er sich von Jeremys Hals genährt hatte und zeigte keine Reue für die verlorenen Leben, um das Expressionsdreieck zu vollenden (obwohl er es während des Hexenmassakers angedeutet hatte). Ebenso wollte er Klaus nicht geistig quälen, um ihn dazu zu bringen, das zu tun, was er will. Silas hat sich jedoch als bereit gezeigt, mit Menschen zu verhandeln. Er scheint auch sehr klug zu sein, wenn er mit anderen spricht. Seine Argumente konnten ihm helfen, Bonnies Vertrauen zu gewinnen, obwohl er ihre Freundin getötet hatte. Er versucht auch, Klaus dazu zu bringen, ihm durch einen Deal zu helfen, bevor er nach Klaus' Ablehnung zu extremeren Maßnahmen greift. Was anscheinend eines der wichtigsten Merkmale von Silas ist, ist sein scheinbarer Todeswunsch. Silas möchte, nach eigener Aussage, das Heilmittel nehmen, damit er sterben und sich mit seiner menschlichen Liebhaberin vereinigen kann. Silas begründet als Rechtfertigung die Tatsache, dass jeder Mann den Frieden wissen wollen sollte, für die Menschen, die in seinem Namen geopfert wurden. Silas geht es nicht darum, unschuldige Menschen zu töten, um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Obwohl er zuvor Blut aus mehreren Blutbanken gestohlen hatte, um neue Energie zu tanken, ließ er kürzlich 5 Krankenhauspatienten Blut ab, weil das Krankenhaus keinen Blutbeutel mehr hatte, in Erwartung, dass Bonnie den Zauber benutzen, um den Schleier auf die Andere Seite geworfen hatte. Silas' Gesamtpersönlichkeit und sein unverrückter Geisteszustand waren möglicherweise das Ergebnis von 2.000 Jahren Hunger und Austrocknung, zusammen mit dem Glauben, dass seine einzige wahre Liebe abgeschlachtet wurde. Davor war er vielleicht ziemlich moralisch, obwohl er wenig vorher war, bevor er unsterblich wurde. Wie man sieht, ist es nicht bekannt, was für ein Mann er war, obwohl Qetsiyah sagt, er sei nicht immer ein Monster gewesen. Qetsiyah selbst ist auch geistig aus dem Gleichgewicht geraten, und ihre Taten trugen zur Persönlichkeit von Silas bei. Aussehen Seine Fähigkeit, andere sehen zu lassen, welche Form er wählt, hat dazu geführt, dass seine wahre Form unbekannt war. Es wurde angenommen, dass Silas wahres Gesicht stark deformiert und mit Narbengewebe bedeckt war. Bonnie verriet jedoch, dass dies nur eine weitere Illusion war, die sie dazu brachte, sie in ein falsches Gefühl der Sicherheit zu wiegen. Als Bonnie und Jeremy ihn fanden, schien er in einem so ausgetrockneten Zustand zu sein, dass er versteinert war. Seine Haut schien sehr dunkel/schwarz zu sein, offenbar von all dem Schmutz, der sich auf ihm angesammelt hatte, und Mumienähnlich, weil er kein Blut hatte. Sein Gesicht war mit einer versteinerten Eisenmaske bedeckt, und der größte Teil seines Körpers war mit ineinandergreifenden Ranken und Wurzeln bedeckt. Außerdem schienen seine Augen vom Blutkonsum weiß zu sein. Im Abschlussfeier offenbart er seine wahre Form, die mit Stefan identisch ist. Silas hat ein hübsches Aussehen mit einem blassen Teint, einer breiten Stirn, einer starken Knochenstruktur (eckige Kinnlinie), tiefen, waldgrünen Augen, einer geraden Nase und einem wohlgeformten Mund. Silas ist ungefähr so groß wie Stefan und er hat einen schlanken Körperbau, der dem seines Doppelgängers ähnlich ist. In seiner vernarbten Form trug Silas ein langes schwarzes Gewand mit Kapuze, das seine Deformität verbergen sollte, während Silas in seiner wahren Form die Kleidung und Frisur seines Doppelgängers Stefan übernommen hatte. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten Hexer Als Hexer war Silas mächtig genug, dass Qetsiyah sie vor 2.000 Jahren für die zwei mächtigsten Mitglieder der Traveller hielt. Er erwies sich als sehr mächtiger magischer Benutzer, wie gezeigt wurde, als er Qetsiyahs Ankertauschzauber störte. Er besiegte sie auch in einem magischen Kampf, obwohl es zu beachten war, dass er zu dieser Zeit psychologisch im Griff war. Er führte auch andere magische Meisterleistungen aus, wie Flammen an den Fingerspitzen erscheinen zu lassen, die inneren Organe eines Fremden zu verflüssigen und Qetsiyah, eine der mächtigsten Hexen der Geschichte, für einen ganzen Tag in einer Kabine zu fangen, indem er den Zauber an die Sonne bindete in Amara. Er war in Telekinese besonders begabt, er machte wenig bis gar keine Anstrengung. Er konnte sich in zahlreichen Zaubersprüchen auskennen, einschließlich derjenigen, die moderne Traveller benutzten, um jemanden von der Anderen Seite wiederzubeleben, obwohl er nicht talentiert genug war, um selbst einen Zauber für Unsterblichkeit zu erzeugen. Unsterblich Als Unsterblicher übertreffen Silas' geistige Fähigkeiten jeden Vampir, einschließlich der Urvampire. Er kann Illusionen machen, die so real sind, dass er Klaus den Urhybrid davon überzeugt hat, dass er starb. Er kann anderen auch Schmerzen zufügen, als er Bonnie glaubte, sie würde ersticken, und Klaus würde von dem Weißeichenpfahl erstochen. Er kann sich auch so aussehen lassen, als würde er als Shane erscheinen. Sein Zwang übertrifft alle anderen Vampire bei weitem. Dies wird demonstriert, wenn er ohne Blickkontakt sofort eine Masse von Menschen zwingt. Abgesehen von diesen Fähigkeiten zeigte Silas Superstärke, die mit denen von die Fünf vergleichbar war, und war absolut unzerstörbar. Durch die Verwendung seiner starken Illusionen kann er so stark und so schnell sein, wie er will, dass sein Ziel glaubt, dass Klaus ihn schneller fand, da er ihn nicht mit seiner eigenen Geschwindigkeit erwischen konnte, und "fühlte" die Stärke von Silas, wenn er ihn mit dem unzerstörbaren Pfahl verletzte und brach ihn, während dies alles tatsächlich eine Illusion war, sah und erlebte Klaus es als ob es wirklich war ist. Schwächen Silas hatte die typischen Schwächen eines Unsterblichen. Nach der Heilung hatte er nun jedoch die typischen Schwächen eines Menschen/Hexers. Der Kult von Silas Der Kult von Silas war eine Gruppe von Menschen und übernatürlichen Arten, die Silas verehrten. Sie haben ihren Ursprung in Griechenland und begannen vor etwa zweitausend Jahren. Der aktuelle Status der Gruppe ist unbekannt, aber mit seinem endgültigen Untergang sind sie wahrscheinlich inaktiv. Vor einigen Jahrhunderten stieß Kol auf einen Kult, der Silas als Gott verehrte, obwohl er angeblich die Welt zerstören würde. Kol tötete sie alle. Er erwähnte auch die Begegnung mit einigen Hexen in Afrika im 14. Jahrhundert, Haiti im 17. Jahrhundert und New Orleans in den 1900er Jahren; Alle wussten über Silas Bescheid, obwohl es unbekannt ist, ob sie Teil seines Kultes waren. Heutige Zeit Während es mehrere Leute gab, die daran arbeiteten, Silas für ihre eigenen Zwecke zu befreien, handelten sie weder als organisierte Kraft noch beteten sie ihn an. So bleibt der Kult von Silas zerstört. Beziehungen Qetsiyah Über ihre Beziehung ist nicht viel bekannt, aber laut Atticus Shane waren sie einst beste Freunde. Shane sagt, als Silas nach einem Weg suchte, um unsterblich zu werden, bekam er Hilfe von seiner Freundin Qetsiyah. Dies erwies sich jedoch als fiktiv, da sich später herausstellte, dass Qetsiyah tatsächlich seine Geliebte war. Als sie jedoch herausfand, dass er das Unsterblichkeitselixier benutzt hatte, um jemanden anderen unsterblich zu machen, wurde sie wütend und begrub ihn auf der Insel mit dem Heilmittel, in der Hoffnung, dass er es nehmen würde. Aber in dem Wissen, dass Silas nur das Heilmittel brauchte, um sich mit seiner einzigen wahren Liebe wieder zu vereinen, schuf Qetsiyah die Andere Seite, auf der Silas eingesperrt war und ihn daran hinderte, in das Jenseits zu ziehen. Silas weigerte sich, sie zu befriedigen, also blieb er 2.000 Jahre lang unsterblich und in der Falle. Amara Über ihre Beziehung ist nicht viel bekannt, aber seine Gefühle für sie haben ihn dazu inspiriert, unsterblich zu werden. Ihr Tod ist auch das, was ihn derzeit motiviert, seine Unsterblichkeit zu verlieren, also kann er sich mit ihr ins Jenseits begeben, aber zuerst muss er die Andere Seite zerstören, um sich ihr anzuschließen. In ''Erbsünde'' enthüllte ein kurzer Rückblick auf das antike Griechenland, dass Amara Elenas Vorfahrin ist und dass Silas mit Qetsiyah verlobt war, obwohl seine wahre Liebe Amara war. In seiner vermeintlichen Hochzeitsnacht mit Qetsiyah stahl er das Unsterblichkeitselixier, das sie für sich und Silas geschaffen hatte, und machte Amara unsterblich, um den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr zu verbringen. Nachdem Qetsiyah davon erfahren hatte, tötete sie Amara in einer eifersüchtigen Wut, deren Tod Silas zerstörte. Galerie Videos The Vampire Diaries 4x14(Katherine Kills Jeremy Silas Awakes)|Silas erwacht und tötet Jeremy Bonnie Bennett 4x15 Scenes Part 6 Final.|Silas und Bonnie. TVD Season 4 Ep.17 - Silas Stakes Klaus "Just A Little Something To Remember Me By"|Silas pfählt Klaus. en:Silas Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 4 Charaktere Kategorie:Hexen Kategorie:Hexenmeister Kategorie:Antagonisten Kategorie:Staffel 5 Charaktere Kategorie:Doppelgänger Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Unsterblicher Kategorie:The Travellers Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Salvatore-Doppelgänger